rolling_stone_grammyfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Rolling Stone Grammy 1965
La 15° edizione dei RSGrammy si è svolta il 3 Marzo 1965 all'Apollo Theatre, New York. Esibizioni The Beatles - "A Hard Day's Night" Vincitori e candidati I vincitori sono indicati in grassetto. 'Assoluti' Registrazione dell'anno *'"A Hard Day's Night"' - The Beatles **'George Martin', produttore; *"Can't Buy Me Love" - The Beatles **George Martin, produttore; *"The Times They Are A-Changin'" - Bob Dylan **Tom Wilson, produttore; *"Don't Worry Baby" - The Beach Boys **Brian Wilson, produttore; *"A Change Is Gonna Come" - Sam Cooke **Luigi Creatore, Hugo Peretti, produttori; Album dell'anno *''Meet the Beatles'' - The Beatles **'George Martin', produttore; *''Folk Singer'' - Muddy Waters **Muddy Waters, Ralph Bass, Willie Dixon, produttori; *''A Hard Day's Night'' - The Beatles **George Martin, produttore; *''Presenting the Fabulous Ronettes Featuring Veronica'' - The Ronettes **The Blossom, Bobby Sheen, Sonny Bono, Cher, artisti inclusi; Phil Spector, produttore; *''Getz/Gilberto'' - Stan Getz, Joao Gilberto **Astrud Gilberto, artista inclusa; Creed Taylor, produttore; Canzone dell'anno *'"A Change is Gonna Come"' **'Sam Cooke', paroliere (Sam Cooke) *"You've Lost That Loving Feelin'" **Phil Spector, Barry Mann, Cynthia Well, parolieri (The Righteous Brothers) *"Dancing in the Street" **Marvin Gaye, William "Mickey" Stevenson, Ivy Jo Hunter, parolieri (Martha & the Vandellas) *"The Times They Are A-Changin'" **Bob Dylan, paroliere (Bob Dylan) *"Walk On By" **Burt Bacharach, Hal Davis, parolieri (Dionne Warwick) Miglior artista esordiente *'The Who' *The Kinks *The Temptations *The Righteous Brothes *Martha & the Vandellas Paroliere/i dell'anno *'Bob Dylan' *Paul McCartney *John Lennon *Smockey Robinson *Brian Wilson 'Esibizione vocale' Miglior esibizione vocale *'Sam Cooke' *John Lennon *Bob Dylan *Paul McCartney *Roy Orbison Miglior esibizione vocale maschile *'Sam Cooke' *John Lennon *Bob Dylan *Paul McCartney *Roy Orbison Miglior esibizione vocale femminile *'Ronnie Spector' *Darlene Love Miglior esibizione vocale solista *'Sam Cooke' *Bob Dylan *Roy Orbison *Muddy Waters *Solomon Burke Miglior esibizione vocale di gruppo *'John Lennon' *Paul McCartney *Van Morrison *Brian Wilson *Eric Burdon 'Esibizione con la chitarra' Miglior esibizione con la chitarra *'Jimmy Page' *Pete Townshend *George Harrison *Buddy Guy *Muddy Waters Miglior esibizione con la chitarra solista *'Buddy Guy' *Muddy Waters Miglior esibizione con la chitarra di gruppo *'Jimmy Page' *Pete Townshend *George Harrison *John Lennon *Dave Davies 'Esibizione con la batteria' Miglior esibizione con la batteria *'Keith Moon' *Hal Blaine *Benny Benjamin *Ringo Starr *Earl Palmer Miglior esibizione con la batteria solista *'Earl Palmer' Miglior esibizione con la batteria di gruppo *'Keith Moon' *Hal Blaine *Benny Benjamin *Ringo Starr 'Assoluti (Solisti/Gruppi)' Registrazione dell'anno (solista) *'"The Times They Are A-Changin'"' - Bob Dylan **'Tom Wilson', produttore; *"A Change Is Gonna Come" - Sam Cooke **Luigi Creatore, Hugo Peretti, produttori; *"Oh, Pretty Woman" - Roy Orbison **Fred Foster, produttore; Registrazione dell'anno (gruppo) *'"A Hard Day's Night" '- The Beatles **'George Martin', produttore; *"Can't Buy Me Love" - The Beatles **George Martin, produttore; *"Don't Worry Baby" - The Beach Boys **Brian Wilson, produttore; *"Can't Explain" - The Who **Shel Talmy, produttore; *"Gloria" - Them **Dick Rowe, produttore; Album dell'anno (solista) *''Folk Singer'' - Muddy Waters **'Muddy Waters', Ralph Bass, Willie Dixon, produttori; Album dell'anno (gruppo) *''Meet the Beatles'' - The Beatles **'George Martin', produttore; *''A Hard Day's Night'' - The Beatles **George Martin, produttore; *''Presenting the Fabulous Ronettes Featuring Veronica'' - The Ronettes **The Blossom, Bobby Sheen, Sonny Bono, Cher, artisti inclusi; Phil Spector, produttore; *''Getz/Gilberto'' - Stan Getz, Joao Gilberto **Astrud Gilberto, artista inclusa; Creed Taylor, produttore; Canzone dell'anno (solista) *'"A Change is Gonna Come"' **'Sam Cooke', paroliere (Sam Cooke) *"The Times They Are A-Changin'" **Bob Dyaln, paroliere (Bob Dylan) *"Walk On By" **Burt Bucharach, Hal Davis, parolieri (Dionne Warwick) *"Oh, Pretty Woman" **Roy Orbison, Bill Dees, parolieri (Roy Orbison) *"Everybody Needs Somebody to Love" **Jerry Wexler, Bert Berns, Solomon Burke, parolieri (Solomon Burke) Canzone dell'anno (gruppo) *'"You've Lost That Loving Feelin'"' **'Phil Spector', Barry Mann, Cynthia Well, parolieri (The Righteous Brothers) *"Dancing in the Street" **Marvin Gaye, William "Mickey" Stevenson, Ivy Jo Hunter, parolieri (Martha & the Vandellas) *"You Really Got Me" **Ray Davies, paroliere (The Kinks) *"My Girl" **Smockey Robinson, Ronald White, parolieri (The Temptations) *"House of the Rising Sun" **Alan Price, paroliere (The Animals) Miglior artista esordiente (gruppo) *'The Who' *The Kinks *The Temptations *The Righteous Brothers *Martha & the Vandellas Paroliere/i dell'anno (solista) *'Bob Dylan' *Bart Bucharach, Hal Davis *Bert Berns *Sam Cooke Paroliere/i dell'anno (gruppo) *'Paul McCartney' *John Lennon *Smockey Robinson *Brian Wilson *Brian Holland, Lamont Dozier, Eddie Holland 'Blues' Miglior album blues *''Folk Singer'' '''- '''Muddy Waters Miglior canzone blues rock *'"House of the Rising Sun"' - The Animals 'Folk' Miglior canzone folk *'"The Times They Are A-Changin'"' - Bob Dylan 'Jazz' Miglior album jazz *''Getz/Gilberto'' - Stan Getz, Joao Gilberto 'Pop' Miglior canzone pop *'"You've Lost That Loving Feelin'"' - The Righteous Brothers *"Chapel of Love" - The Chiffons *"Baby Love" - The Supremes *"Remember (Walking in the Sand)" - The Shangri-Las *"Leader of the Pack" - The Shangri-Las Miglior canzone pop rock *'"Can't Explain"' - The Who 'R&B' Miglior album girl group *''Presenting the Fabulous Ronettes Featuring Veronica'' - The Ronettes Miglior canzone r&b *'"A Change is Gonna Come"' - Sam Cooke *"Dancing in the Street" - Martha & the Vandellas *"Everybody Needs Somebody to Love" - Solomon Burke *"Where Did Our Love Go" - The Supremes 'Rock' Miglior canzone beat *'"She's Not There"' - The Zombies Miglior canzone garage rock *'"Gloria"' - Them Miglior canzone hard rock *'"You Really Got Me"' - The Kinks Miglior canzone rock *'"A Hard Day's Night"' - The Beatles *"Don't Worry Baby" - The Beach Boys *"Walking in the Rain" - The Ronettes *"Devil With a Blue Dress On/Good Golly, Miss Molly" - Mitch Ryder and the Detroit Wheels Miglior album rock *''A Hard Day's Night'' - The Beatles Miglior canzone rock 'n' roll *'"Oh, Pretty Woman"' - Roy Orbison Miglior album rock 'n' roll *''Meet the Beatles'' - The Beatles Miglior canzone rockabilly *'"Can't Buy Me Love"' - The Beatles 'Soul' Miglior canzone soul *'"Walk On By"' - Dionne Warwick *"My Girl" - The Temptations *"Baby I Need Your Loving" - Four Tops *"Under the Boardwalk" - The Drifters 'Produzione' Produttore dell'anno *'George Martin' *Brian Holland, Lamont Dozier *Phil Spector *Shel Talmy *Bert Berns Casa discografica dell'anno *'Parlophone Records' *Motown Records *Red Bird Records *Columbia Records *Phillies Records Statistiche vittorie/candidature *'8/12' - The Beatles *'6/9' - Sam Cooke *'5/9' - George Martin *'4/10' - Bob Dylan *'3/4' - The Who *'2/6' - Muddy Waters *'2/5' - The Righteous Brothers *'2/2' - Jimmy Page *'2/2' - Keith Moon *'1/6' - John Lennon *'1/6' - Roy Orbison *'1/5' - Paul McCartney *'1/5' - Phil Spector *'1/4' - The Kinks *'1/4' - The Ronettes *'1/3' - Stan Getz *'1/3' - Joao Gilberto *'1/2' - Buddy Guy *'1/2' - Earl Palmer *'1/2' - Tom Wilson *'1/2' - Ralph Bass *'1/2' - Willie Dixon *'1/2' - Barry Mann *'1/2' - Cynthia Well *'1/2' - The Animals *'1/2' - Them *'1/1' - Ronnie Spector *'1/1' - The Zombies *'1/1' - Dionne Warwick *'0/5' - Brian Wilson *'0/5 '- Martha & the Vandellas *'0/4' - The Temptations *'0/3' - Burt Bucharach *'0/3' - Hal Davis *'0/3' - Smockey Robinson *'0/3' - Solomon Burke *'0/3' - The Beach Boys *'0/3' - Bert Berns *'0/2' - Pete Townshend *'0/2' - George Harrison *'0/2' - Hal Blaine *'0/2' - Benny Benjamin *'0/2' - Ringo Starr *'0/2' - Luigi Creatore *'0/2' - Hugo Peretti *'0/2' - The Blossom *'0/2' - Bobby Sheen *'0/2' - Sonny Bono *'0/2' - Cher *'0/2' - Astrud Gilberto *'0/2' - Creed Taylor *'0/2' - Marvin Gaye *'0/2' - Williams Stevenson *'0/2' - Ivy Jo Hunter *'0/2' - The Shangri-Las *'0/2' - The Supremes *'0/2' - Brian Holland *'0/2' - Lamont Dozier *'0/2' - Shel Talmy *'0/1' - Darlene Love *'0/1' - Van Morrison *'0/1' - Eric Burdon *'0/1' - Dave Davies *'0/1' - Fred Foster *'0/1' - Dick Rowe *'0/1' - Bill Dees *'0/1' - Jerry Wexler *'0/1' - Ray Davies *'0/1' - Ronald White *'0/1' - Alan Price *'0/1' - Eddie Holland *'0/1' - The Chiffons *'0/1' - Mitch Ryder and the Detroit Wheels *'0/1' - Four Tops *'0/1' - The Drifters Categoria:Cerimonie